powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Reality Attacks
The power to release/use reality/reality energies for various attacks. Sub-power of Reality Warping. Variation of Attack Powers. Opposite to Reality Defense. Capabilities User can release/use reality/layers of reality to form various attacks various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Upon impact, the attack may cause damage to or warp reality around whatever it hits. Applications * Reality Ball Projection: Create and launch spheres of reality energies. * Reality Beam Emission: Release beams of a reality energy. * Reality Blast: Release reality energy over a specific target area. * Reality Bolt Projection: Release low powered projectiles of reality energy. * Reality Bomb Generation: Create bombs/explosions of reality. * Reality Breath: Discharge reality energies from the mouth. * Reality Bullet Projection: Fire in short sequence over a wide area. * Reality Cutting: Use reality to cut opponents. * Reality Infusion: Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with reality energies. * Reality Pillar Projection: Project reality energy pillars. * Reality Slicing: Cut through the target and reality that bypasses everything in existence to do harm to the targets. * Reality Spike Projection: Project reality energy spikes. * Reality Vortex Creation: Create spiral/vortex of reality energy. * Reality Wave Emission: Send out a wave of reality energies that repels everything. * Expanding Reality Bolts: Project reality energy bolts that expands rapidly on contact with an object. * Formulated Reality Blasts:'Release reality in a form of a creature or object. * 'Hand Blasts: Release reality energy blasts from hands. * Hidden Attacks: Channel attacks through reality. * Missile Generation: Create missiles of reality energies. * Omnidirectional Reality Waves: Send out a wave of reality in all directions. * Optic Blasts: Emit reality energy from one's eyes. * Reflective Attacks: Release attacks of reality energy that can bounce off of any surface. * Scatter Shot: Release reality energy blasts that split into multiple fragments. * Sword Beam Emission: Release reality energy from swords and other such bladed weapons. * Wave Motion Blast:'Launch a massive wave of reality energies. * 'Zap: A tiny short release of reality energy to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations *Attack Powers *Power Augmentation *Projectile Enhancement *Reality Combat *Reality Level Manipulation *Reality Warping Limitations * Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. * Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. * Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. * Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. * Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. * Users of Reality Anchoring and Reality Separation are immune. * Strong enough attacks, on an almighty scale may damage or alter reality itself. Known Users *Celestialsapiens (Ben 10) **Alien X *Magic Users (Gate - Thus the JSDF Fought There) **Lelei La Lalena *Ancient Gina (Gold Digger) *Altair (Re:Creators) *Old Ones (Rifts) Known Objects * Mages Cap/Minish Cap (The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap); when used properly Gallery Gold Digger.jpg|Ancient Gina (Gold Digger) can use the reality and spatial warping powers of Beta Technology to attack others. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Projection Powers Category:Rare power